Don't ask why I was inspired
by YellowWomanontheBrink
Summary: don't ask. just don't ask
1. Chapter 1

**!**

**This is YellowWomanontheBrink, and she is currently on the brink of disaster**

**(Concerning Algebra, that is.)**

**This is another absolutely spontaneous idea that was thrust into my head, and its going to be awesome!**

**Just as a little note, I will probably never, ever write another crossover. I just got so inspired and the story's been bugging me for so long that I said 'what the hell?' and got to typing it.**

**This is an Alex Rider and X-men crossover.**

**Notes on changes to characters to avoid confusion:**

**1. Alex got recruited earlier in this one, at age thirteen, and he got all the current missions done already, like with Scorpia and all that. He was thirteen, and fourteen then.**

**2. Alex deserted MI6 and got his revenge on Scorpia, hunting them down and killing them all, even the lower and supporters. He is now the world's most wanted criminal (and at age fourteen too.)**

**3. He is an even better contract killer than his father was posing as, and has hacked into the government's database and put in his father's picture.**

**4.****Mutant****powers****are****divided****into****levels.****The****higher****the****level,****the****more****powerful****the****power.**

**5.****When****I****write****about****the****X-men,****if****they****are****all****suited****up****and****ready****for****action,****I****'****ll****call****them****by****their****superhero****name****(don****'****t****know****what****else****to****call****them),****and****when****they****are****undercover****and****normal****and****stuff,****I****'****ll****call****them****by****their****name,****unless****I****don****'****t****know****it.****If****I****don****'****t****know****either,****I****'****ll****give****a****simple****description,****or****just****call****them****by****their****superhero****name.**

**That's about all.**

**And so…. BEGIN!**

**Title:****Marionette**

**Features: Alex Rider and assorted X-men Evolution characters**

Alex was crouched in the dark brush early in the morning of a rather tedious Monday. He was watching his latest Target: Dr. Charles Xavier. He had gotten a request to kill the leaders of mutant schools all over the world, his latest had been Emma Frost, a woman and her demonic mutant students had been put down neatly by Alex all in one night. That was also when _it_ had happened.

He shook his head. He had to focus. Taking down the old paraplegic should be easy; he was confined to his chair and was faced towards him at an almost impossible angle. That was what Alex did best. The impossible.

He lifted his assault rifle with the silencer placed firmly on it. He watched Target wave goodbye to his students, his _mutant_ students. He had hacked into Xavier's database untraced on his gadgeted laptop and found files on every single mutant that was ever in contact or sensed with Xavier's programs; their names, power's power levels, adresse, places of origin… everything. Alex had committed it all to memory. The pretty African woman nest to him with just a bit too much makeup called herself Storm, and she was extremely dangerous by his standards as she stood in the way of Alex and his Target. He shuddered.

He saw his Target lean closer to the woman and Alex listened carefully.

"There is someone here," he heard Xavier mumble, "And he is blocking me out of his mind."

_So__that__is__what__Target__wanted,__huh?_ Alex thought shrewdly. He had always kept very much to himself ever since Jack died and he took his revenge. Not even the most powerful telepath would enter his mind if he did not want it done.

Now exiting the mansion was a short man with a large nose and gruff facial hair.

"Logan, do you sense anything? I can feel a presence but I don't hear anything no matter how hard I try."

The man- Logan- smelled the air rather oddly, and pointed right to where Alex was.

"Right there. He smells sour, and I don't like his intentions."

"Go check."

The man walked over to the bordering forest and started going quickly through the brush silently. Alex slung his gun back over his back and ran; Logan was much too close for his liking.

_Logan__… __calls__himself__Wolverine.__Invincible__metal__bones.__Genetically__altered__to__make__the__perfect__human__weapon.__Grows__three__sharp__claws__from__his__knuckles._ Alex silently recited when he felt Logan crashing behind him, and he started running faster and faster in to the forest where had been hiding for days, feeling the short man behind him.Alex was fast, but this man was more adept at running through the wilderness.

He slung his gun off his shoulder and put himself into a fighting stance just as he was slammed into from the side. A scratching metal sound rang through the air. Alex was grateful just at that moment for the black face gauze he wore over his nose and mouth, and the bright blue contacts in his eyes. He opened his eyes to find three sharp sword- like protrusion inches away from his face. He ran his eyes over everything to assess the situation he was currently stuck in.

He quickly knocked out Wolverine's legs from beneath him and thrust his knee up into his stomach as he fell down.

And thus the fight began.

When the kids had come home from their school and Logan still had not returned, Xavier was truly worried.

"Scott," he had told his first pupil, "Get Jean and a squad and go find Logan. He has been missing since this morning. Be very careful."

The departed to find nothing in the forest but a neatly beaten to a pulp Wolverine spread-eagled deep in the forest.

Meanwhile, Alex had rented an apartment and paid a man to act as his father during school registration. He had decided to put his spy skills in action and hid his heavy British accent- one thing that had never faded and put on a light Russian one. He would get close to those filthy mutants and take out his Target, Charles Xavier, soon enough.

The next morning, Kitty was in class doodling on her notebook while the teacher talked on and on, until the principal came in, a guy following behind him. The boy kept his head slightly tilted down.

"Oh, class! Looks like we have a new student today, Alec… I'm sorry honey, I can't quite pronounce your last name."

"Vroensiviyyi." He had a faint accent Kitty had yet to place.

"Right. Well, you can just go take a seat in the back there." She motioned vaguely to the row of empty desks in the back.

Alec looked around and quickly moved, keeping his head down, to sit behind of Kitty.

_Ohmygod!_

Kitty looked back at her notebook while she felt him shuffling in the desk behind her, pulling out stuff from his bag.

While the class went on, she could hear him mumbling and softly cursing in a foreign language; that was the only thing it could be, he sounded frustrated.

Kitty turned around in her seat.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm just fine."

"All right."

Kitty turned around and faced the board again, not paying attention. She spaced out for the rest of class.

When the bell rang, she gathered her stuff quickly and set out to lunch. Her favorite subject of day.

School things from former periods haphazardly shoved in her locker, she looked down to see Alec kicking his locker angrily. Kitty ducked behind the turn in the hallway, having a gut feeling that she should watch him, because although he kicked his locker way too professionally, like he'd been kicking a lot of things and didn't cringe at all when his foot dented it.

"Stupid American lockers."

One good kick at the locker pushed it in completely, destroying the door. But something even weirder than a fifteen year old boy demolishing a locker had happened. The entire hallway seemed to waver transparently, like it flickered in and out of reality in perfect ripples. When the odd rippling was over, Alec froze, before flicking his eyes exactly at the wall Kitty was hiding behind. He turned around and now with a laptop bag hanging over his shoulder, made his way in the direction of the lunch room.

Afterschool, Kitty made her way home with Kurt and Bobby, deadly serious. She would definitely tell Professor X about this, she wanted to make sure that the Brotherhood knew nothing about Alec.

"So," Kurt began once they were nearly at the gates, sniggering with Bobby, "What about that new kid Kitty? You were fidgeting all class."

"What about him?"

"Didn't you see yourself? You were so uncomfortable, and you kept moving around… it was funny."

Kitty just frowned when they got inside, and walked off with her nose in the air. She entered the lower levels of the mansion, where the danger room, labs, and other private things were.

"Professor X?"

"Yes, Kitty?" he was hooked up to Cerebro.

"I think this new kid in my class, Alec whats-his-name, is a mutant. He's foreign and he got really angry at his locker and the hallway went all wavy and transparent."

"Yes, I'm picking up high levels of mutant power in an apartment downtown. An Alec Vroensiviyyi .We shall test him first though, I don't know if he's ready yet for this. I'll send Jean and Kurt tonight."

"Okay." Kitty left, slightly relieved, but still a little nervous.

Meanwhile, in his cheap but very clean apartment, Alex was testing himself. He was leaning out of the window looking down at the afternoon crowd below, hand splayed. The horrible new power that had revealed itself to Alex during his previous target was being fine-tuned to perfection.

The crowd was under his control. Visible only to him was thin little strings, thousands of them spread out from his hands connecting to the five major limbs of the body: the hands, the feet, and for total control, a cord that connected to the mind and bound them totally to his will. With spastic little twitches of his fingers, he watched them walk the way he wanted, stop when he wanted. It was like he was a puppet master and they were his marionettes. He made them all stop and cut his strings as he watched them all, slightly disorientated, go on about their lives, strings dangling invisibly behind them.

Alex felt pleased with himself. Now that he had mastered this…_flaw_ he could get on with his life. His outburst at school could nearly have gotten him exposed. He would never become a mutant.

Bored, he padded over to his couch for a nap, he was tired and would hack more closely into the program he had discovered in the Xavier supercomputer, Cerebro. He didn't like the sound of it. Before he got comfortable, he did a round check of hi house, locking all the windows and doors securely, and drawing the curtains. He had been up all night. His eyes drifted closed.

Meanwhile, Jean and Nightcrawler (Kurt for all you slow people out there ) were across the street spying through the windows of the building. They saw him, leaning with his head on his hand and one splayed out the window. He looked really bored.

Eventually, after about a hour, he went back inside the ratty apartment building, came back, and drew the curtains. They didn't see him again for about forty minutes.

"Now?" Kurt whispered.

Jean nodded and they disappeared with a soft _poof_, inside the apartment.

Alex always slept with a gun. He also slept with a taser, just in case it was some common thief who thought Alex would make a good target. It never was, but he didn't like to take chances. He was also a very light sleeper.

So when he felt a presence looming over him, still semi-conscious, he lashed out furiously and stood up, ready for a fight.

Nightcrawler loomed over Alex, who was seemingly passed out on the couch. Until he found himself flung mercilessly across the bare room. Landing heavily on his back, he groaned. The boy they were sent to 'test' was standing in a fighting stance, tense and awake. He flicked his eyes between the two of the mutants. Nightcrawler poofed behind him and grabbed his shoulders, only to find himself quickly twisted and forced to the floor at an odd angle, at least until Jean threw a force field at Alex and tossed him around the room. The teen was lifted up and hoisted into the air.

Alex was floating, twisting oddly, until he spotted the telekinetic in the corner of the room with her hands posed. He wasn't going to win, they would simply take him to a place of their pleasing and have as much fun or practice or whatever the hell their reason was for interrupting his nap. He flexed and pulled out his taser, knocking her unconscious, and then turned on the blue boy, who on close examination was Kurt Wagner, a boy Alex had seen from school. The girl was Jean Grey. He had seen both their files and knew the extent of their abilities. He decided not to arouse suspicion; these were just silly high school mutants that thought it was clever to try and break into his house. He was now unrested, and sore from the fall. He pulled up simple folding chairs and belted the bodies to it as an amateur would, so they wouldn't suspect him.

When they woke up about an hour later, they curtains were open but the blinds closed, giving the white walled empty spare bedroom a grey appearance.

He would question them on their motivation.

Jean and Kurt woke to find themselves staring face to face with none other than Alec. They were belted tightly to a chair, and their shoulders hurt.

"Is this the first time something odd like that happened to you?" Jean immediately began, speaking with a gentle voice.

Alec scowled. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said in his light Russian accent.

"The electricity." She spoke softly so as not to upset him, she wanted him to go to the school that Xavier had founded.

Alec scoffed. "It's called a taser." He slid a sleek looking gun-like object from his pocket.

"So excuse if I freaked out because two masked people were _breaking__into__my__apartment._"

Jean ignored this. "You did pretty good," she began, trying to wriggle her way out of the tight binds. She nudged Nightcrawler with her foot and felt him disappear, reappear behind her, clutching her shoulders, and disappear again. Almost instantly she could feel herself in the lab, where Professer Xavier was waiting in his wheelchair.

"He's not a mutant," she began immediately. "He didn't even freak out and knocked us unconscious with a taser and tied us up."

Nightcrawler nodded. "He didn't even freak out when he saw me, in a dim room!It was weird, but nice for a second."

Xavier just nodded, silent to the jabberings of his students.

Alex immediately got to task once again and left his house when he was done the next day, laptop on his shoulder and head held timidly down. It was a Saturday that was bright and nice, suggesting Alex would see most of the people from his school hanging around the business district. He saw bright chattering girls walking to the mall, handbags on their arms and giggling loudly, and stupid guys acting as rambunctious as possible. Alex kept on walking, until he passed a dirty looking house full of dirty looking kids.

_So__this__is__The__Brotherhood,_ Alex thought. _I__could__have__mistaken__it__for__a__crack__house._

A loud shattering resounded from the house, followed by an explosion, and a loud _Whoooooooooo!_ Came from inside. All those kids were apparently living alone, and worked for a malicious mutant called Magneto. Level Six mutant.

Alex continued walking until he walked headfirst into a skinny tow-headed boy.

"Geez, watych where your going will you?"

Alex mumbled an apology. He didn't mean it, but didn't feel like stirring up trouble. The boy looked at him oddly before speeding off inside the look-alike crack house.

Alex proceeded wandering around, thinking about his task.

_If I kill Charles Xavier and all his cronies, I'll never have to kill another person again. I'll never have to do any of this again._

That was why Alex, killed, assassinated, and ruined the lives of many people as a result of his actions. Freedom. And in this world ridden with mutants and corruption, at times Alex didn't mind his job. He would take them down, all the big shots, the presidents, the ambassadors, the leaders, the ones no other killer could hit, he took them down with the point of his gun, with his rifle. At the age of fourteen, he would do it all, and disappear from this world. Freedom.

Alex spotted a girl with bright blazing red hair chatting excitedly with two other girls her age. She was one who had attacked him the other night. He decided to put on a façade of fright and suspicion rather than just suspicion so that she would not suspect them.

When she waved goodbye and started to walk away, he began stalking her, and caught up with her at a corner.

"Who are you?" this he knew. "What were you doing in my house?"

"Oh! Alec!" Jean said, a little surprised at the frankness of the usually quiet boy. She tried to slip into his mind to alter his memory to find her telepathy slammed up against a wall. The block was not particularly like a wall, but like a tightly woven band she could not break down, but would have had to pull out the block, strand by tightly woven strand.

A troubled expression passed her face slightly, but then she realized her mistake. She had never been personally introduced to the boy, except for when she was informed of his mysteriously empty background by Xavier.

"How do you know my name? And what were you doing in my house? You attacked me!"

"Alec," Jean said abruptly, "where were your parents?"

_This boy is smart, there's no point in lying to him. Maybe everyone will forgive me if I invite him anyway._

Alec stiffened. "That's none of your business."

Jean frowned. "Alec, I think you need to come with me."

Alex was dragged against his will to the mansion that belonged to Charles Xavier. He was immediately shoved into a small office and told to wait while Jean went off looking for Xavier. His Target. He felt the taser in his pocket and got up, stalking away silently. He had no intention of staying in just that room. Now was a perfect time for the investigation of the layout of the manor.

"Professor, this boy we were sent to investigate, the one that cerebro picked up but wasn't a mutant? He's living by himself in an apartment downtown. And we need a mind wipe. He remembers my face and he'll expose me."

"Jean, I've told you to be more careful."

"I was, but this kid's got a good memory. I would've done it myself, but… he blocked me out."

Now Xavier was surprised. "He blocked you out?"

"Yeah. I couldn't hear anything, nonetheless wipe anything."

Xavier supposed he jus discovered this boy's power. He would take a look at him himself.

"Take me to him."

This spurred an entire huntdown for the missing boy. Most of the other kids were worried about him finding the Danger Room and him getting caught in it. But when they went into the secret lower levels, they found the Danger Room completely disabled and defeated, powered down and dark. And Alec was in the Control room, calmly sitting down on a chair and examining the computers, hacking and memorizing all sorts of information. The door opened, and Alex quickly turned the screen back to the basic controls anyone could find.

"How did you get down here? It only opens for us, and everyone's looking for you." Scott asked as he came in.

Alec shrugged. "I have my ways."

"Well, Professor X wants to talk to you. He wants to invite you into the school."

Alec put an ugly face on. "I'm not a mutant."

"Yeah."

Alec turned around. "I'm not! Don't you dare even imply I'm one of.. of… _you._"

"What's wrong with being a mutant?"

Alec turned around again. "I'm not one, so I don't want to be called one."

Scott scoffed quietly at Alec's turned back. "Professor's in the office you were first in. I'll show you the way."

Alex nodded, even though he knew the way perfectly fine,

When he was seated in a chair opposite Xavier, he took a quick analysis if the room, and watched the man in the chair carefully. Charles Xavier. The most acclaimed telepath in the world, hundreds of mutant contacts, and students. Alex checked his mental net and built up another layer around it as he could feel an odd sensation in his head.

"I'm not a mutant."

"Are you sure? Nothing strange happened to you? You were found out by Cerebro several times."

Alex shrugged.

"May I see your mind for anything recent?" he extended his forefinger tenderly and touched Alex's forehead, and was met by a complicated block, he searched around for a couple of seconds before he found his arm twisted painfully around. Alex could break both his arms if he wanted in this pose.

"Don't touch me," he hissed, forgetting his role for a second before dropping heavily into a chair.

Xavier realized he was being very brash, and despite the fact most abandoned mutants were glad to be accepted somewhere, there was occasionally the odd one, like this boy.

"Anyway," he said, changing the subject, "Here at this academy you will be trained to control your abilities and—"

"I'm not a mutant."

Xavier looked up from beneath his folded hands.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, I'm not a mutant. Don't call me that."

Alec's dark eyes were cold. Xavier decided not to push into it.

"Well, you can't live on your own. You are invited to stay here."

"I don't want charity. I've been on my own, and I'm fine."

"If you get caught by the police, you'll get quite a load of problems on your hands."

Alec scowled at the bald man.

"I'll work her, for a wage or something. I don't need money. I wonder how you keep such a large place clean. I'll cook or something."

"Agreed." Xavier was quite certain that Alec did not like people from his silence and avoidance of people.

And thus he let the enemie in.

Alex shuddered in bed, his dreams torturing him. All his acts, his targets, he couldn't forget, he wouldn't forget. This was his punishment, his endless punishment, and he could never let go.

_It had all started with Scorpia._

_They had come for him, and everyone associated with him._

_It had started a long time ago, with his parents, and then Ian._

_They progressed. Jack, Tom, even the nicer agents from MI6. Ben, Mrs Jones, even Smithers for god's sakes._

_Then, just to eliminate all familiarity, they bombed his school, destroyed the former boy, who wasn't happy anyway. They destroyed Alex Rider, MI6 agent who couldn't kill in cold blood._

_Thus, Alex Rider, out for revenge was born. _

_When__he__asked__for__help__from__the__secret__services,__he__would__get__none.__He__wasn__'__t__an__agent__anymore,__and__they__would__not__offer__him__anything,__being__underage._

_He had no money, no guardian, nowhere to go. He poured himself into his revenge on Scorpia._

_He gave them quick merciful deaths, even the mutant ones, working his way up to the leader, shooting each and every single one of them in cold blood. He annihilated Scorpia, one by one, by himself._

_Leave no evidence, but MI6 knew exactly what sort of monster of a child they had released into the world when Alan Blunt turned up dead on their doorstep._

_Alex Rider was officially a criminal, and a dangerous one at that._

_Then the assignations began._

_Dictators fell from their thrones, presidents were deep in their graves._

_Alex knew he was righting wrongs of unjustified people._

_But it stabbed at his heart, and he felt he couldn't live with himself. _

_After taking down the most heavily humans in the world, the requests for taking down the most mutants, the ones the government was helplessly hopeless against, Alex took them down, quietly efficiently, and mercilessly._

_One fast shot, exactly to a place that would kill._

_He never missed, because that was cruel to his target._

_At first, it was just single people and mutants, then he ended up taking down entire organizations._

_His latest was Xavier._

_He kept seeing the dead faces, their blood on his hands._

Alex woke in his small dim room. He never let the dreams take him too far. He grabbed the hand that was coming towards him and twisted it.

"Auggh!"

It was just one of the students.

"What do you want?"

"Dude, you were making the weirdest noises, and I came to see if you were okay…"

He backed away slowly, and left the room.

Alex was breathing hard, covered in cold sweat, haunted by the victims he'd taken. He slipped under his drenched sheets and fell into a restless sleep.

The next morning, everyone woke to a wonderful smell, drifting up from downstairs. It was 8:45, and they all came down to eat after they'd dressed and showered after a long argument.

The table was set neatly and simply, and was filled with the most tasteful breakfast they'd seen for a while.

Oatmeal and scones, with orange juice on the side.

And Alec was shuffling out of the kitchen, head down.

"Wow, man, you didn't have to do that!"

Scott came up and slapped Alec on the shoulder gratefully.

"I'm not gonna be a charity case here. I'll do something here, even if it is as taskless as cooking. Just wash your own plates please, because I'm not your maid, and I don't want to be late."

He quickly shrugged off Scott's hand and marched silently and purposefully out of the door.

"What's his problem?" Jean asked inquiringly.

Scott shrugged. "Dunno. He came yesterday and was all over the place, and really quiet. He got into the danger room, and figured out how to turn that thing off. He was really relaxed. It was strange. Now, apparently he can cook too."

"That's right he can! This stuff is great!"

Kurt was leaning back in his chair, mouth full of food.

"Don't eat it all!"

And so a normal morning began.

Alex walked slowly and purposefully, intent on getting to school. His laptop hung on his shoulder, and he was well armed indiscreetly. He was licking the remaining sugar quickly from his fingers so they wouldn't be sticky.

Much to the surprise of most people, Alex actually enjoyed school, being that when he was a spy it was his only link to his normal life and as his current life, well, there was no need to be an uneducated killer was there?

He quickly settled into his routine and fell into the background scene, where everyone forgot his name and that he even existed.

Even at the academy, Alex was careful not to insert himself into the lifestyle of these kids. He hung out in his room, snuck out when he needed to leave, and cooked behind the views of most of the mutants that called the Academy home. Everyone seemed to have forgotten Alec Vroensiviyi, the forgein kid who lived with them. That was just the way he liked it. All except for, of course, Dr, Charles Xavier.

One uneventful summer morning, when everyone relaxed at the thought of no school, Alex was in his room, when everyone was suddenly called, and before Alex even knew it, they were suited up. Curiosity got the better of him.

"What are you guys doing?"

A boy with blond hair answered. "There's a mutant wreaking havoc a couple of miles away from here, and from what I've heard, she's from the brotherhood and a level 5 mutant. He shuddered and moved on.

Alex watched him leave as they all suited up, and disappeared into a jet. The situation must have been serious, because in the several months he had been in the Xavier household, only certain groups set out for most situations.

He snuck into his small plain room and pulled out plain clothing, turning on the TV to the news to see the mayhem that would be sure to be reporting.

It sure was. On the screen, he saw apartment buildings falling, government tanks and weaponry and the enormous robots designed to destroy mutants did more harm than help. Fires were raging and people were screaming, running in front of the cameras and trampling each other in their utmost fear. The reporter herself was terrified, trying to compose herself.

"It's mayhem… the current rate of dead and injured are unknown at the moment, but it is redicting"

The screen went fuzzy but not before a horrendous scream from the reporter was recorded, and commercials abruptly came on.

Alex grimaced.

He knew exactly where it was happening, in a city not too far off. After changing his clothes and pulling a thin gauze over his face to hide his appearance, he went down to the airlift, which the residents of the mansion didn't think he knew about, and hacked into a tiny, agile one-person jet and flew off.

Perhaps the Xavier had overestimated the capabilities of the X-men, as they were each locked into battle with a powerful individual from the Brotherhood and the guys that work for Magneto. The strangest thing about them though, was their zombie-like demeanor and each of them had bright purple pupils. They also seemed more interested in major destruction than their opponent.

Unseen by the fighting and fleeing people below, a delighted woman was standing, fists glowing and bright. She was standing high up on a building, next to Magneto, who was floating slightly above the bar. He was testing her powers, which seemed to be quite potent, but she was reaching her limit, keeping control of over fifty people and their powers. She was however, giggling madly and delightedly.

"Wow! This is awesome! They are all under my control! They're all mine!"

Magneto said nothing but "Nice Julia." He was secretly making certain his helmet was on, so she couldn't even think of trying her power out on him.

The girl named Julia grinned. "Ooh, there's another one! He just came in that plane!"

She motioned toward the smoothly flying jet.

Magneto snorted and held his arm out, causing the plane to follow hisa powers orders, bending it into twisted shapes until it exploded. And then he heard a sharp guncock.

He looked and saw a blond boy with a gun held up to Julia's head.

"Magneto?"

He had a heavy British accent. Magneto nodded, unworried. This boy was armd with bullets. And bullets were metal.

"How'd you get behind me so fast!"

Julia was smiling, head bent backward to look at the masked boy.

"Do you want to know about my power? I can control anyone! Especially mutants! They're the funnest, because they can blow stuff up."

The boy said nothing.

"I bet I can control you!" She spun around, aiming her hands at his face, and was met by his fist clutching her wrists.

Magneto then wrenched the gun from the boys hand with his powers, and let Julia to do the rest.

She was not good at hand to hand combat.

He watched as she was beaten up, tackled, and watched as they fell from the top of the building.

_Oh__well,_ he thought,_that__'__s__another__one__gone._

Alex clutched the girl as she fell, and they were lucky enough to land on a fire escape, and then he followed her as she lost control of her power and her 'zombies' were released, proceeding to flee the scene into perfectly smooth metal spheres that flew off into the air.

He watched her coldly as the smoke cleared.

The only thing remaining were the x-men and the monstrous robots, still stomping around.

He ran after her, the demolished, buckled streets barely hindering him as he ran through and over them.

"Sir! Please leave the area! It's dangerous here!" He could hear the high pitched voice of Kitty as she took off after him.

"That's the girl that was controlling them!"

Now Alex could hear the rest of the older x-men taking off after him and Julia and groaned out loud. They thought it was him!

He slammed abruptly to a stop as Julia turned around and held out her hand, glowing purple.

"Let's see how you like this, boy!"

The rest of the x-men watched in horror as Rogue was suddenly pulled forward, glove off and hands outstretched, pupils bright purple.

"It's not him, it her!"

Someone just had to point out the obvious.

They thought it was all over as she touched his neck A groan slipped out, and he dropped to his knees, face covered so they couldn't see his reactions. It was obvious, though that he was not unconscious as he should have been when he flipped Rogue over and threw her into the girl, whose hand s immediately stopped glowing.

"Ughhh!"

The boy clutched his head, and shook himself off. He stood up, and much to the X-men's shock, pulled out a gun and aimed it precisely at her head, right between the eyes.

"Whoah! Stop!"

Cyclops ran forward and froze suddenly as he saw another gun, pulled out in a split second, pointed between his eyes.

"You murderer. You sicko. You disgusting mutant."

The boy with the guns had a distinctive British accent, and was talking down to the girl at his feet.

"For that, I'll let you live, and I hope you suffer."

He shot her quickly, twice in the legs and disappeared into an alley lined with rubble.

"Follow him!"

Shadowcat and Nightcrawler quickly obliged, setting off after the nimble boy, who was leaping over rubble that Shadowcat just ran through.

Alex cursed to himself as the two kids he knew as Kitty raced down the alley towards him.

Until of course, Kurt popped right in front of him, causing him, in his speed, to slam right into him.

Alex cursed aloud at that point, and set off in the other direction, only to run into Kitty. They were sucky fighters, that he had in reassurance, and took his stance. It was over pretty quick, and he only aimed lightly for their pressure points so that they were unconscious rather than dead.

He ran out of the place of destruction, disappearing into the crowds of weeping people.

_Damn mutants. Damn, damn mutants._

Alex laid his head against the cold wall of his room, breathing hard. There was a tight stabbing pain in his calves and ankles. He had pushed himself too hard, and the others would be curious if he limped.

As if summoned by his thoughts, he could hear the roar of the jet as they arrived. Alex changed his clothes and ran out to the front of the house to see them. He held his uaul frown.

He was horrified to see the girl he had shot being carried in a stretcher down to the lower levels of the house.

"What happened to her?" he asked, though he knew perfectly well what had happened.

"Some psycho shot her. She couldn't properly control her powers, and it was causing mayhem, so we're going to train her."

Alex wanted to snort and scream in frustration all at the same time. They had assumed it was an accident. An accident, and she enjoyed it too.

Alex kept his demeanor as the crowd of kids brought in more injured mutants.

Meanwhile, as the kids were being brought in Rogue watched them all. She thought back to the boy she had touched, the one who had resisted her. She didn't get anything except, slight flashes and names that left quickly. A flash of bright red hair. Alan Blunt. Guns, and crocodiles and a man that smiled fondly at Alex.

Why had she just called that boy Alex?

Her memories were all jumbled up as she tried to make sense of the partial memories she had received.

Alex…Alex…Alec…?

Why was she thinking of Alec?

This made no sense to her.

"Rogue…"She looked up tosee Scott leaning next to her against the wall, brow furrowed.

"Alec, I don't like him. He was way too cold for someone who just saw a girl dragged in with both her legs shot up." He shuddered. "It's as if he was dissatisfied with something."

Rogue looked at the older teen.

"The shooter, when I touched him, I got a few of his meories. His name is Alex something. I don't know why he didn't pass out, or why I didn't get everything. That's a relief, but its as if I was being blocked. Like their was a screen blocking me."

"What?"

Jean butted her head into the conversation.

"Like a net?"

"Yep? Real complicated, and I only got snippets and stuff."

Jean frowned. She had felt something exactly like that.

"Rogue?"

"Hmm?"

"I think that boy was Alec."

New chapter;

It was the middle of the night, and Alex crept from his room so as not to be seen. He snuck into the medical ward, and looked at the girl strapped to the bed. She was pretty young, 18 or 19 perhaps, and had light brown hair cut close to her neck. Her face was wide and her nails were painted bright pink. She suddenly opened her eyes.

"y-yo-you!"

Alex put a finger up to his lips and realized he had just given himself away as her shooter. Her, being the girly- girl that she was, screamed at the top of her lungs, Alex acted as if he had no idea what the heck she was talking about.

Xavier came in, flocked as usual by Storm, and this time, also by his oldest students Scott and Jean.

"Alec… or is it Alex?"

Alex said nothing, but looked Jean, the one who'd spoken directly in the eye.

"I don't know what you are talking about," he said coldly.

"Give it up Alex. You were found out. Did you shoot this girl?" Xavier asked seriously.

"He shot me! He's the one who shot me! Except the other guy had a different accent." Julia had leaned up in her bed. "And now I can't walk! I won't ever walk!" She raised her hands and aimed it at Jean. The redhead's pupils glowed purple and Alex was suddenly slammed up against the wall and pinned by her telekenisis. He couldn't even move his hands.

Xavier simply moved his chair forward a little. "Are you Alex Rider?"

At that moment, Alex knew all hope was lost. Rogue… the girl had gotten slightly past his barriers, but enough to get his actual name. He wondered exactly how much the teen had found out about him. He speculated as to whether keep up his façade. He decided to drop it. Mabye then they wouldn't keep him in a telekinetic bound. He knew that this particular mutant… Jean Grey… she was a level six mutant. He didn't want to try her.

"Alex Rider? The guy from the FBI's most wanted show? That guy looked about forty," Storm inquired out loud, though her face was trained intently on Alex.

Alex said nothing, but looked out just as dangerously at Storm as she did him.

"Fine." He said, dropping the timid demeanor and accent he'd been acting as for the past several months. "I shot her. But she's a menace. She took over the entirety of Magneto's lackeys and used them to wreak havoc. I should have k-k-killed her." He always hated exterminating his Targets, and whoever happened to deserve his wrath.

"It wasn't her fault, she just needs a bit more practice and—"

"Like she's doing now? Jean's under her control." It occurred to her that none of the others could see the purple pupils but him.

Xavier rolled over to his student and examined her eyes carefully. "Jean, snap out of it he commanded, to no avail.

"Julia, relax. Lashing out with your powers is not the correct way to handle a situation as such—"

He was suddenly slammed against the wall, chair and all, by Julia's control. Lucky for Alex, this distracted Jean for a moment and he lashed out, slamming himself against the wall, and pushing off to land on his feet,


	2. Chapter 2

**!**

**this is YellowWomanontheBrink her with a second installment of my unammed fanfic.**

**Carry on now. i'm afraid it's not as good as the first one and considerably (sob) shorter.**

**disregard the rest of chapter 1 wher it says New chapter;**

**Here is the second.**

**And so...BEGIN!**

It was the middle of the night, and Alex crept from his room so as not to be seen. He snuck into the medical ward, and looked at the girl strapped to the bed. She was pretty young, 18 or 19 perhaps, and had light brown hair cut close to her neck. Her face was wide and her nails were painted bright pink. She suddenly opened her eyes.

"y-yo-you!"

Alex put a finger up to his lips and realized he had just given himself away as her shooter. Her, being the girly- girl that she was, screamed at the top of her lungs, Alex acted as if he had no idea what the heck she was talking about.

Xavier came in, flocked as usual by Storm, and this time, also by his oldest students Scott and Jean.

"Alec… or is it Alex?"

Alex said nothing, but looked Jean, the one who'd spoken directly in the eye.

"I don't know what you are talking about," he said coldly.

"Give it up Alex. You were found out. Did you shoot this girl?" Xavier asked seriously.

"He shot me! He's the one who shot me! Except the other guy had a different accent." Julia had leaned up in her bed. "And now I can't walk! I won't ever walk!" She raised her hands and aimed it at Jean. The redhead's pupils glowed purple and Alex was suddenly slammed up against the wall and pinned by her telekenisis. He couldn't even move his hands.

Xavier simply moved his chair forward a little. "Are you Alex Rider?"

At that moment, Alex knew all hope was lost. Rogue… the girl had gotten slightly past his barriers, but enough to get his actual name. He wondered exactly how much the teen had found out about him. He speculated as to whether keep up his façade. He decided to drop it. Mabye then they wouldn't keep him in a telekinetic bound. He knew that this particular mutant… Jean Grey… she was a level six mutant. He didn't want to try her.

"Alex Rider? The guy from the FBI's most wanted show? That guy looked about forty," Storm inquired out loud, though her face was trained intently on Alex.

Alex said nothing, but looked out just as dangerously at Storm as she did him.

"Fine." He said, dropping the timid demeanor and accent he'd been acting as for the past several months. "I shot her. But she's a menace. She took over the entirety of Magneto's lackeys and used them to wreak havoc. I should have k-k-killed her." He always hated exterminating his Targets, and whoever happened to deserve his wrath.

"It wasn't her fault, she just needs a bit more practice and—"

"Like she's doing now? Jean's under her control." It occurred to her that none of the others could see the purple pupils but him.

Xavier rolled over to his student and examined her eyes carefully. "Jean, snap out of it he commanded, to no avail.

"Julia, relax. Lashing out with your powers is not the correct way to handle a situation as such—"

He was suddenly slammed against the wall, chair and all, by Julia's control. Lucky for Alex, this distracted Jean for a moment and he lashed out, slamming himself against the wall, and pushing off to land on his feet, and twisting hard so he spun and snapped her head back hard. She fell, unconscious. He immediately turned on the growing crowd of people cornering him, most getting into a loose stance of attack. Julia was screaming in the background of all the cacophony that arose. Alex could feel the cold steel beneath the wall that trapped him. He couldn't get out.

_I probably could…_

He thought about the strange things that had happened to him, the strings that could control anyone, just so long as he connected them correctly.

_No…_

He was not a mutant. He was not dependent on the freakish abilities he had. He would use what had gained through sacrifice.

He moved fast, just as a girl with bright red short hair lunged and slammed headfirst into the wall. He slipped out a switchblade and shoved through the small crowd of people out into the house.

"Intruder. Securing lockdown in…"

A cool feminine voice sounded from thin air, and thick metal plates slammed over the windows and doors.

Now he could see the entirety of this army of people Xavier had in his trust as they all immediately turned against him. Unnatural wind was rushing in the room, as the kids all prepared for a fight.

Alex could see they were obviously not that well trained. Holes and gaps in stances, and shaky unceartainty was a common look amongst them all. Alex swallowed, and slipped out a small machine gun he had designed himself. He was terrified, and he could barely see. The fluctuations between blazingly hot and frighteningly cold were making him dizzy. He turned and ran, and he knew nothing was ahead of him but a solid wall he couldn't break. As he ran, he swiveled and fired in places he knew would scare off most normal people. Between the legs, right next to your ear or cheek, underneath your armpits. The bullets were silent and screams resounded; these were normal pre-teens. Even if Alex was making sure never to hit any of them, they were terrified of being shot.

He finally reached the other end of the room when a powerful swirl of wind rushed by him and lamed hard into the wall, making the tiniest dent in the surface. Alex slid down in all the chaos and looked around.

The smoke was clearing, and he could see easier now, much to his utter dismay. He had a major disadvantage, and if they saw him, he was finished. He crawled into the corner at the other side of the room as quickly as possible and turned his face in the shadows, praying they wouldn't notice him. He however, was more and more afraid they would as he looked over the sum of people. Some looked absolutely normal, their hands or eyes glowing, others looked like they were made of fire or lava, and one had strings of electricity running up and down his arms. A girl looked like a cross between a fox anda human and was snarling and sniffling. Alex prayed.

It seemed his luck had run out, because they did find him, and the worst person possible too.

The girl Rogue was squinting into the shadowy corner where he was hiding amongst everyone's questioning of 'where did he go?' and stepped quickly to where he was. Much to his surprise, she immediately kicked out expertly, and Alex felt blood running down his face as he took the hit. She backed away. He stood up, and immediately retaliated.

They lashed out, ducking and fighting and trying to hit each other. Alex noticed she was quickly tiring, but he was wary. He had felled many of the best fighters due to their own over-confidence. If Rogue had his memories, he had to be careful. Hejumped up and slammed her down, putting her out of any fighting action.

Alex turned and ran about frantically, leaping around surprised students who'd been watching them fight and got to the first step upstairs, where he was certain there was air vents, when he felt, a seizing in his muscles. He was turning, and he had not meant to.

She also had his powers. He could see the strings, all four of them, leading in taut lines to her fingers. She was moving her ring and pinky in a walking motion.

_Shit. _

He thought a long string a curses, as he clumsily stumbled to her. He could see her left arm hanging limply by her side. He must have broken.

Alex looked up at Rogue with cold eyes he reserved specially for his enemies and his Targets.

"Looks like you caught me," he snarled at her, as he was held in a lock by his own powers. The strings were slowly fading. She could never actually use it to full extent.

Alex felt tired and drained from his previous fight with the mutant, the one who'd _borrowed_ his much suffered for abilities as a fighter. She looked close to passing out.

He felt strong hands on his shoulders as his exhausted legs collapsed under him.  
>He weakly tried to his captor off, but blackness came as his neck was grasped firmly by Rogue, and his eyes rolled up in his head.<p>

The x-men all watched as Storm grasped the unconscious Alex by his shoulders and dragged him out of the main hall, down a hallway that led to the lower levels of the mansion.

Rogue looked awful, and they were all wondering if she could still fight the way she had just been fighting with Alex. He hit with such deep precision and cruel accuracy it was difficult to imagine that this was just a boy their age.

Her face was bleeding, and her body was bruised and she couldn't stand, and soon followed into the blackness of unconsciousness.

Alex woke up with his back on a cold table. He still had his clothes on, though all his weaponry was missing from them. He was struck with wave after wave of dizziness, and felt something cold choking him. He touched his neck and felt a cold metal collar.

The room was steel, and a number of operating utensils lay on an abandoned cart. The vents were tiny, cross-barred and in the far corner of the room. The only exit was hundreds of meters above him, where a shiny dome sealed him in. Observatories were also high above him, and he could see a few lab coats looking down, and he quickly pretended to be out of it again. He had the advantage at the moment. They couldn't see miniscule details, like the fact his eyes were half open, and he was breathing quickly. He was definitely not in the Xavier mansion.

Up above, he could hear Charles Xavier conversation with an unfamiliar voice.

"So this is Alex Rider?"

"Yes, I believe so. I have conformation from one of my students."

"You expect me to believe this mere child was the one responsible for nearly the 300 deaths we have proof he'd been convicted of?"

"He is a mutant" another unfamiliar voice rang out from above, his voice echoing.

"Yes. That is also true," Xavier answered.

Alex slowly stood up ad slid out of the bed. Xavier must have turned him into the facility where they kept the most dangerous mutants alive locked up. He checked his mental block and was unsurprised to find it completely dissolved. He looked up at the men above, and saw a wide man with tiny eyes, and surprisingly, a woman. She had an unnaturally deep voice. She looked down at him, and he looked right back up at her.

"We will have him locked up and tested."

The other two looked at her. "What?"

"I said, lock him up. He's got the collar right? That's probably the only way he even managed to kill all those people. His file is nearly empty, except for the criminal stuff any common person would know. I have questions for him."

Xavier had his hands folded over his chin.

"Are you certain this is safe?"

"Of course."

"He will not be harmed?"

Alex almost snorted angrily at the man's concern. He was frustrated, he wanted to scream. Of all the unnatural empires he had taken don, he refused to have his life ended by a man with a degree who had the nerve to act like he gave a damn about him.

Alex looked coolly up at the people, his face betraying nothing. A loud _beep_ rang through the air and the tiles rose to reveal a platform that took him up, where he was shackled and brought into a dimly lit hallway.

Xavier had turned him in. He was no longer Alex's simple Target, he was his enemy. Alex swore silently to himself as he walked down that hallway that what pitiful life he had created for himself would not be ruined.

A scream rang through the mansion and someone rushed to see the culprit of such a morose, terrified wail.

Rogue sat up in bed, breathing hard, cold sweat matting her forehead.

"Are you okay?"

Kurt stood nervously in the doorway. She waved him away.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

He looked at her suspiciously, and slowly left.

Rogue knew for a fact that she was most certainly was not okay.

When she touched someone, dreams rarely lingered this long. But the horrific experiences of Alex Rider ran through her head again and again. It was as if she had become him during this dream, everything through his eyes.

In a plain office, sitting in front of a plain expressionless face, being told that she—no _he_would do this, and that. Missions. Sharks, suicide, bombs, poison. She touched her chest to make sure that there wasn't a thick matt of scar tissue almost directly over her heart. Torture was one of the worst, but the most horrifying was his own experiences.

_His finger over he trigger, numbing the joints to the bone. Shaky breaths ans he looked through the window at an impossible shot. Gauze over his mouth, he was lying in the grass…_

_Hand to hand, he went down, and was taken in…_

_Thick glass piercing his legs as he was dragged…._

So many memories, all thick and unpleasant ran circles around her head and invaded her dreams. As if he was subconsciously punishing her for exposing him.

But that wasn't possible.

It wasn't possible.

She flopped back in bed, the wet sheets chilling her through her nightdress. She wondered what had happened to Alex; after Storm had taken him away and she'd awoke from her unconsciousness a day later, no one had seen a trace of the murderer.

Rogue climbed out of bed and put a robe on and went to see professor X. Normally, she wouldn't talk to anyone, but she needed to get these memories out of her head. It was going to drive her insane… especially the moments when all that she could think of was vengeance.

Alex was in water.

He opened his eyes to a blank scene and monotonous beeps of an unseen machine. He waved his arms frantically, and looked to see others encased in the same green liquid he was in.

A rushing sound filled his ears as the sucking drain pulled all the water from the vacuum tube. He gasped on the cold steel floor.

"Alex Rider."

He looked up to find the tube raising into the ceiling and disappearing behind steel slides. The woman with the voice of the man had spoken. He looked at her coldly.

"You are a very powerful mutant," she began as she knelt and fastened the green collar tightly around his neck. "In fact, my colleagues were absolutely blown, but they couldn't determine your power. So what is it? What do you do? Is it destructive?"

Alex coughed and ignored the woman. He puked out bile. Whatever substance he had been submerged in was vile.

"I know!" she knelt and looked him in the eye. "Let's play a game. I can just as easily make sure that you answer each and every single with my own methods, but—"

"I'll survive."  
>"What?"<p>

He looked her dead in the eye. "Try me."

She smiled, as if glad to have permission to torture him.

"Well, first you have to tell me your powers. Xavier wasn't helpful, and I didn't even know you were mutant until a few days ago. So how did you kill those people? How did you destroy the most powerful criminal organization with no accomplices? Why do you look so young? You'll answer all these questions by the ended of this session."

She got up and turned around.

_That__'__s__her__first__mistake_, Alex thought as he looked up from underneath his bangs at her retreating back. He had never relied on powers before, and he sure as hell wasn't going to start then. He brushed his soaked hair out of his face, and stood up.

When she turned around wth a syringe in her hands, before she even realized it, she was brought to her knees and caught in an awkward chokehold. If Alex so much as twitched his arm, her neck would snap.

"Where am I?" he hissed.

"r-r-r-r-rele-e-e-ease me and I'll tell you! Please!"

Alex winced. He had never had anyone beg for their lives at his hands.

"Please."

Her deep voice was cracking and her eye were rolling. Alex could see the muscles in his bare arms tensing. He was on the verge of tears. He couldn't do this.

She started turning blue, which worried him, but he held his ground.

"I'll answer! Please!..."

Her voice faded and she was on the verge of fainting.

He released her.

"Who are you? Where am I? " he asked, a deadly tone in his voice.

She coughed and rubbed her throat, knelling on the ground, smart skirt splayed.

"This is the Mutant Research facility. It's for dangerous creatures—I mean, people such as yourself with special or enhanced abilities. There is only one person on higher security than you, and he's entirely insane."

"Where's my stuff?" he noticed something underneath her desk.

She looked up at him.

"I was examining your 'stuff'. You're quite skilled with your hands. There were varities of guns even I had never seen. Where did you get them?"

Alex scowled and leaned backward. "I made them myself."

Alex preferred not to associate himself with criminal gangs; most of them ended falling by his hands, and there really weren't a lot of places to buy the anymore.

"That's impressive."

"Enough about me. Tell me what you're going to do with me. Now."

She smiled ad stood up. "What are you going to do if I won't? After all, you're mutant abilities are blocked."

Alex grabbed her. He took note she was taller than he was, by maybe two or three inches.

"I can still do a lot more without my powers. I only discovered them a few weeks ago. And I'm not a mutant. Do. Not. Call. Me. _That._"

She was looking away from him, at her desk.

"And don't even thin of pushing that button. It'll bring the guards, right?"

Now she looked back at him, hardness in her eyes. He was completely unprepared for her attack and was thrown against the back wall. Luckily, her attack lacked the much-needed power it took to take Alex out. He blocked a couple more fast punches and leaned against the wall.

"I'm not so easy to kill!" she screamed ecstatically. She thought she was winning.

Alex flipped onto his feet and ran, breeze blowing on his body as the woman ran after him, screaming for guards. Heavily armed men stomped down from the mazelike passages, and Alex swerved around them, dodging a swinging hand or foot every single time.

But he was still weak from his time in the isolation chamber.

He was suddenly grappled down and had his neck placed in the awkward position wher it could get snapped if the person holing it so mmuch as twisted a finger.

_Well,__this__man__was__in__the__navy,_Alex thought as he was manhandled to his feet and shoved into a room. He was strung up with his legs, and arms pinned up in an X position.

Armed guards were posted at his door, four of them. Alex felt sick, hung his head down, and passed out.

In fact, a few weeks later these very guards were slacking off, wondering why they had to guard a kid who was most definitely not the infamous Alex Rider.

The moment they were placed in the police academy, they were informed f Alex Rider:

MI6 gone wrong, a blond man with hard yes and a rough face.

Sure the kid trussed up behind them had a heavy resemblance, but these men thought that their boss was just overreacting.

And then the scientists started blabbing about how the kid was a level five or six, or even perhaps seven mutant. Everyone who took part in guarding the cell scoffed at that. The kid had shown absolutely no outbursts of power or uncontrollability, and most of these men had guarded level five or six mutants.

This kid was exactly that—just some unfortunate kid trussed up like a criminal.

He was cold though, and silent. It was as if he was a zombie, except when he looked at them—it was awful and strange, like he was calculating them as if they were a small obstacle. It caused much discomfort through the division.

When he wouldn't respond to the researchers' tests and questions, he was ignored.

So, as the new four guards plopped down and played poker, they were quite surprised to see one of the superiors walking down the hallways, straightening his tie.

"Mr. McCooulaghan, sir!" they shouted loudly when he stopped at Alex's cell; they were still shoving the cards and money into their pockets.

What they didn't expect was their boss to lift a gun—an odd looking brand—and shoot each of them twice, in the forehead.

"whaa?" was the last thing one of them said.

Alex watched as the person in disguise messily shoot each guard. He had never seen so much spatter caused by one person up close, using his own weapons too!

She unlocked the gate and turned off the restraint, releasing the collar from Alex's neck.

"Hello, Alex Rider."

He said nothing and took her in.

_Tall, redhaired. Shapeshifter. Probably very physically strong._

He decided to play along. This was Mystique, Magneto's top henchman.

If there was an enemy worse than Xavier, it was Magneto. Alex hated the entire organization, and what they stood for.

He smiled at her, as if he was glad. "Hello Mystique."

She smiled, and he could see small pointed teeth. He followed her as she handed him a satchel. When he looked inside, he realized they were his things—all his neatly hand crafted weapons, even his laptop had been hastily shoved into the small cloth bag. He didn't look at her and slung it over his shoulder, following him.

Based on the (few) files he had managed to locate on her, he was aware that she connected to Magneto.

Alex hated people like him, people that believed they were supremacy, and therefore had the right to do whatever they pleased. Magneto wanted to rule the world, a rather shallow goal.

Silently, Alex hung his head low, letting his hair fall very slightly in his face.

Perhaps he could kill two birds with on stone, and take care of Xavier and Magneto.

Alex was taken away in the bright gray metal balls that he had first seen Magneto escape in.

The inside was cool, and slightly cramped. Alex said nothing, sitting in absolute silence. Why had Magneto broken him out of that institution, he didn't know. What he did know was that he was going to find out.

When Mystique led her through the hallways of the building in the city where Magneto was, she was undeniably creeped out by the silent boy.

Since he had greeted her, he had said nothing, following her as she led him.

She wondered how he knew her name.

There was a lot she wondered, such as why Magneto decided he had absolutely _needed_ another addition to move Strategem into place. She brought him to the door and stepped aside as he disappeared into the room.

Alex looked around. The room was plain and sparsely decorated, reminding much of the offices at the former MI6 headquarters.

A burly gray haired man sat in the chair across the elegant desk, looking straight at Alex. Alex looked at him right back.

The awkward silence continued, until Magneto spoke.

"My name is Magneto, and I have something important to offer you."

Alex felt that this person in front of him could offer nothing he didn't have or didn't want. Magneto stood up and began speaking passionately.

"Aren't you tired of rejection? Aren't you tired of running? Let me help you, and I can make your life better than it ever was before. Just trust me."

Alex sent him a cold look. He could see the fake sincerity all over the much older man's face.

"No."

"Aren't you a little young to be alone?"

"I'm old enough."

"You are invited into the Brotherhood."

"I decline."

Alex spoke in a harsh clipped voice.

"Have you ever actually seen your subordinates? They act like animals," he continued.

Magneto smiled. "My son is there at the Brotherhood."

"I'm sure that makes it all better," Alex said sarcastically.

Magneto smirked.

"I'm sure you'll want to hear what I have to say after this."

**Sorry about the crappy ending, but INSPIRATION! has left me.**

**I could cry.**

**In fact, there is a teardrop at the corners of my eyes.**

**WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?**

**Anyway, onward.**

**I have nothing to say.**

**This chapter was finished at 10:54 pm, eastern.**

**I don't know military time.**

**Ughhhhhhhhhhhhh.**

**Anyway…**

**YellowWoman is currently on the Brink of:**

**I don't even know. I'm in such a deep vegetive state, I can barely type.**

**On the bright side, I can finally read the next two books in Escape From the Furnace, and Goliath (leviathan #3)**

**Yay me.**

**Review, please.**

**And a note on updating: I don't have easy internet access, in fact I'm uploading this at the library. **

**I'll do my best to try to upload a s fast as I can, seeing as I have limited computer and internet access.**

**Thanks to the following people for fav/reviewing/alerting/that stuff:**

**The****Irish****Idiot,****zeichnerinaga****,****jajrulz,****maiin,****Titan16,****Albany,****writertron,****chcobnyluv,****and****HP802583.**

**I appreciate you guys ( and girls!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**!**

**This is YellowWoman again, with a third chapter of my third fanfic.**

**This is the most popular one I have written.**

**11 reviews!**

**My Maximum Ride one doesn't count, because some people can't understand the fact that it is not a fanfic. I've gotten three hate reviews already. Two of them were okay, just opinions, but his one girl, she was bitching about my life. _In__fucking__French._**

**Okay, I'll stop now. I don't want my wonderful readers to sit here listening to me bitching.**

**Onward peoples!**

Magneto was sitting calmly, gazing directly at Alex's much-to-maturedark eyes, which looked right back into his.

" I have an idea…" he began…

Alex waited patiently for the explanation of 'plans' that every single enemy he had ever faced while working for MI6. After they explained whatever plot they had, they almost always tried to kill him. It was obvious Magneto wasn't going to try that.

"I have an idea," Magneto began, "of a peace of that you most certainly would not have been accustomed. Where there is no persecution, not of anyone, not of mutants, or religions, or races. But I need your help."

Alex looked coolly at the man, trying to figure out what he was going to say next, so he wasn't surprised.

"Listen, Alex. You are far more superior than those that pursue you. We can take down this government. You yourself have seen how corrupt this place is, how they claim fair elections but force most people to believe in human supremacy. Don't you think it's the other way around?"

"I know exactly how messed up this place is, probably better than you do. And whatever you 're planning, I can tell you're probably worse than all of them"

Magneto looked coldly at him.

"Isn't that why you are hunted so fiercely by the world? I could put you to use, where you would be on top, using people, not being used yourself. You are powerful, and I need one more ally to put this into effect. Just one, Alex. And after all, we should trust each other. And, you could take Xavier down."

Alex looked at Magneto warily. "Why?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why do you offer this to me? I'm not even a mutant."

Magneto smiled. "Charles Xavier has always been a constant, getting in the way of most of my ideas. We don't see quite eye to eye. And saying that you are not a mutant would be comparable to saying that I was a human."

Alex frowned, lips curling down.

"All right. But I'm not a mutant. A mutant is a pathetic excuse of a person trying to prove himself superior, or someone trying to find some stupid excuse to try and set yourself apart when you're nothing special."

Magneto wanted to scowl, but refrained and smiled graciously at Alex. He held out his hand.

"Welcome to the Brotherhood, Alex."

Alex ignored it. "I never said I would join your sorry excuse of a supremist group. But I need the head of Xavier, and if you'll help me, fine, I'll help you."

_I__'__ll__take__you__down__with__Xavier,_ Alex thought.

As Alex was about to close the door, Magneto called out.

"Alex, you haven't told me your ability."

Alex looked back and scowled. "I don't have one," he lied smoothly, before slamming the door.

Magneto looked at the closed door where his latest addition had just left. He stopped himself from shuddering when Mystique slid in.

"Just who was that boy?"

He shrugged. "Alex Rider."

Mystique's eyes widened. "The mutant-killer? The serial killer, for god's sakes?"

He solemnly nodded.

She narrowed her eyes. "I just hope you know what you're doing."

**Two weeks later**

Alex and the rest of the Brotherhood were at the top of an abandoned apartment building, which Alex had bought under a false name from a former crack manufacturer. Who was dead, of course, found with a narrow bullet perfectly placed between the eyes.

"Our assault will begin tonight. They will be unaware, and taken down easily."

Alex looked across at the stealth group around him. Magneto had probably just picked the oldest of the Brotherhood.

Sabertooth, Pyro, Mystique, and a couple others he hadn't seen before were spread across in the darkness. He had completely been ignoring every word Magneto had said, s he had already explained it to Alex. He felt this was all quite stupid, even those at the academy wouldn't fall for it. It was as if he was setting himself up for defeat.

"Let us depart."

Alex, slung his weapons over his shoulder and ignored the others as he climbed into the sphere that was set aside for him. Though it was silent, Alex felt as if this were bound to go wrong. If this was infiltration, why were they making their presence so obvious?

He laid his head against the cool metal and waited for their arrival. He didn't trust Magneto or any of the others. Whatever this mission was, it was an attack on the Xavier institute. He wasn't helping in any way.

Where they heading was certainly no the Xavier institute, as he had suspected.

In fact, it was another holding facility, the most dangerous one the world, where uncontrollable madmen lay.

The wind blowing strands of hair in his mouth, Alex crouched on his ankles and listened Magneto as he explained the plan.

It was utter stupidity.

"So what you're saying," he interjected, "is that we're going to break in, scare the crap out of people, break out hundreds of _powerful,__insane,_ people, recruit them, and kill everyone else?"

Magneto grimaced at hearing his concoction broken down to such crude words, but he nodded.

"I think you're even crazier than the people locked up in there." he vague motioned down into the building.

Magneto stood and grasped Alex's shoulders, feeling the boy considerably tense underneath his gloved hands.

"It is necessary to take down Xavier, Alex. And you've sworn to the Brotherhood haven't you. We'll bring you closer to Xavier."

Alex ground his teeth.

_I'm here… I'll kill you…that's why I kill…_

He relaxed, pushed off Magneto's hands, and slipped out a thin rifle, and slid down the now breached roof, feetfirst.

Magneto watched as Alex crept silently against the wall, shooting each guard expertly in the neck with a powerful tranquilizer before they even realized what had happened to them. and through all this, the adolescent had hardly twitched. He was more than a little disturbed by it.

As silent as Alex was, his other subordinates were just as loud.

"I thought this'd be a little more interesting, eh?"

It got a lot more interesting as soon as the alarm was raised.

The wailing siren blared, the lights flickering in the pristine hallway. Magneto could hear Alex, far ahead, curse then begin running as the group was overrun with guards.

Magneto made short work of his attackers, and flames and roars filled the hallway as he continued down, toward the cells of containment. He found Alex standing solemnly at one.

Alex looked at the body suspended, weightless in the green liquid that surrounded him. He couldn't be much older than eighteen, and Alex couldn't help but wonder what he'd done with his powers that landed him in as pitiful a state he was in now. He was over-thin, and the ribs were just starting to poke through his baggy, pruny skin. Tubes lined his vitals and he was naked, except for a pair of baggy shorts. Gratefully, his eyes were closed and his head slumped over on his malnourished chest. He just stared, ignoring the flashes of light and the shrieks and screams of fighting down the hall.

Impulsively, he stared at the pass code scanner that would allow entry, and smashed with the heel of his palm, causing the wailing to increase and drawing attention. His hand was bleeding, and he ignored it. How many people were bound up like that? How many?

He switched his pistol and shot the container, not stopping to watch the spider-like lines trace themselves across the glass and shatter, leaving twinkiling bits of it laying across the wet floor of the lab.

Again and again he repeated the process, shattering containments, one after the other.

"Alex! Stop! These aren't who we are looking for! These people are beneath us."

Alex turned on him.

This chaos... this madness was completely pointless. And the one who had caused it was Magneto.

An explosion resounded and the wall collapsed in, blowing out many of the tanks.

"Come! Downstairs, that's wher they all are!" Magneto shouted over the chaos. Alex could hear familiar voices shouting in the distance as the smoke cleared.

"Over there!"

Loud footsteps thundered as they were being pursued into the heavily padded lower regions of the facility. More as if Magneto were dragging him.

Magneto motioned with his arms and wrenched the sliding doors from their frame, sslamming it just in time to stop whoever would have burst in after them.

It was eerily quiet, lacking noise except for the echoes of clacking keys as someone typed in the cornerof the room. He shot Magneto a look of _shut__up__and__let__me__do__this,_ and crept forward, leaning up behind the woman, grabbing her neck and twisting so she fell unconscious immediately.

"Perfect…"

Alex turned spun and pointed the barrel of the weapon right between Magneto's eyes.

"What are you going to do? And tell me the truth. Don't give me any of that supremiecy crap you've been feeding me this entire week"

Magneto grimaced.

"Why, Alex," he said, bending the barrel into a perfect curl, "you underestimate me."

He dived as a variety of things in the room rushed at him, and the walls—steel—bent and shook from the force.

Alex cursed loudly when he was struck hard, and got his leg pinned. He couldn't move.

Magnetos quiet steps were lost in the sound of softly falling debris. Shouts could be heard from outside the door as groups of people began trying to take it down. Rushes of cool air could be felt along the floor.

_Probably__the__X-men,_ he thought as the older man leered above him,_just__my__luck__too._

Alex could feel the bulk of a random piece of debris over his head. If Magneto dropped it, he was dead.

"And such a shame." Magneto whispered. "You seemed so promising. I suppose it happens though… you've helped get what I needed."

Alex raised his hands and focused. He wasn't quite ready to die yet. Not while he had Xavier to kill.

Magneto's body was cold.

He couldn't feel anything below his chin, even his neck was so numb it was as if it was nonexistent.

He watched in horror as his hand dropped slowly, releasing the magnetism on the random piece of rubble he had been able to use. He watched, helpless and perfectly aware as his body moved against his will, unable to even struggle, and shoved hard, straining to remove the massive chunk of ceiling that pinned Alex Rider down.

At the horrific crack that he was sure come from him, he was pretty glad that he couldn't feel anything.

Slowly, the chunk moved off, and he could see Alex's neatly snapped leg lying at an odd angle.

His arms were raising fluidly to remove his helmet, his only protection from any sort of telepathy. He turned his eyes as his arms, under control flung away the metal helmet, and it disappeared behind a corner.

He smirked, and was surprised o see that he could still speak.

"So, this is what you do huh?"

Alex looked at him with his dark eyes flashing.

"It's like you're my puppet. I can see everything, and I could make as mindless as one if I wanted to." He stood, shakily leaning on his good leg. "Get us out of here. Don't pull the traitor trick on me again, or I swear I'll kill you."

Magneto obliged, and they slowly leaned out from the rubble and strided towards the exit, where Alex knew enemies waited.

The door burst open, and immediantly were put under his control. He had them move out of the way, no tstopping to look at their faces as they gawked from afar. The building was shaling. The emergency lights glowed red, and the siren had long deafened him. He cut the strings of control the moment they were out of his sight. Eyes twitching with concentration, he had Magneto pick him up over his shoulder and drag him out of the building. All of the others of the Brotherhood had already been waiting. Silently, with the shouts and shots of t heir pursuers loud in his ears.

*Government agencies*

"Any news on the latest break in of the facility? We can't let the public be aware of the details." A man with a hard face leaned back in a chair and ran steely gray eyesoevr the group.

"It's a little too late for that. Reporters are already swarming the area, and it'll be impossible to cover this up without attracting attention to us. We'll have to put this in the most negative possible light for the mutants as possible." A man with small eyes, a light accent, and thin square glasses.

"I heard there were witnesses and accounts that it was the Brotherhood." A reedy female voice rang out.

"And of Alex Rider."

The room fell silent. The infamous boy killer was something of a legend. It was thanks to him that most of the people in the room were in their current positions, due to the assassination of former heads. And though not a single person would admit it, he had also eliminated most of their problems for them.

"Does this mean he's working with the Brotherhood? Because if he is, then so sorry to admit it, but we're screwed."

"No. This could mean all of our problems could be solved. Magneto and his gang have cost us billions of dollars in damages, not counting rebuilding the penitentiaries, and the destruction of thousands of dollars in research. I've met up with Rider before. I suppose that's why I'm lucky to be alive. Whatever the boy's up to, it may benefit us. Let's let events unfold a bit, yeah?" a man with a thick British accent suggested.

Murmurs of unceartainty echoed shallowly across the room, before most nodded their heads in agreement and decided to let things unfold for a bit.

The mission had been an absolute failure.

Already, most of his assets wereinjured and nursing their wounds, and Magneto still hadn't managed to free his specific target. He cursed in the room that had for him.

Alex was sitting silently in the corner, leg nursing a splint, fingering his hands, perfectly still.

"That was a failure, wasn't it? I told you it wouldn't work."

Magneto twitched and fought to keep his cool demeanor.

"It was a distraction. They'll keep their attention away from us—"

"They'll be more focused on us than ever before. I've already got the government on my head. The moment my leg gets better, we're getting out of here."

Magneto took note of the fact he said 'we'.

Alex meant it in a completely different way.

**Oh my god, this chapter is so short.**

**Not particularly one of my favorites.**

**I've done better.**

**Oh shit, I feel horrible.**

**Guess what?**

**For finals at my marching band competition, we got 18th place.**

**Out of 18.**

**Joy.**

**I got a B on my Algebra test.**

**I'm sorry bout the utter short crappiness that this chapter is.**

***Sigh…***

**I'm complaining now, aren't I?**

**YellowWoman is out for tonight.**


	4. Chapter 4

**!**

**YellowWomanontheBrink is here again!**

**Yay!**

**Anyway, I just finished Crocodile Tears. Anyone knows what book comes after that?**

**And me, having the lack of a life, my sisters cell phone, and a love of wikipedia, decided to look X-men Evolution up. **

**Anyway, Magneto's band of mutants is called the Acolytes, not the Brotherhood. The Brotherhood is kinda like junior Acolytes. I went back and fixed that, to clear up any confusion that might've been there. And the X-men comics are so ridiculously violent and slightly racist, I'm amazed children were allowed to read them. I was looking at summaries. I've decide to make the Acolytes more along the lines of the whole terrorists they were supposed to be.**

**Let's just begin, huh?**

**Because my last chapter was way too short.**

Xavier was contemplating the situation.

Most of his students were ailing from the previous attacks, which had ended in a destroyed facility, bad publicity, and an angering draw, as it always did with Magneto. That didn't worry him, as always. What worried him was the fact that Alex Rider was the enemy. Most of the witnesses had seen him slung over Magneto's shoulder, being carried out before their escape.

Alex Rider was a mutant, and a substantial one if he was up in the top of theAcolytes. He'd had Kitty ask around at theBrotherhood, where the teens headed by Mystique lived, and there had been no news whatsoever.

He was beginning to worry, about how boy could completely vanish, and take the Acolytes with him.

Usually, there was a distinct trail to follow the organization on, but that had vanished this time. In truth, the only thing that could explain it was the new factor added.

It was in fact the new factor.

The week after they had come to the apartment Alex had rented the organization, the adolescent had demanded an immediate move, wether the rest of them consented it or not.

"I could care less where you go, but I've got a price on my head and there is no reason to keep the police from coming after me now that I'm injured."

He had packed speedily and left the state, cutting his overlong blond hair short and dying it red, as well as putting in green contacts and painting a sprinkle of freckles across his face, neck, and arms.

Much to his surprise, and slight disappointment, theAcolytes, and Magneto had followed suite.

Alex led them into their new apartment, he was frowning coldly. He was well aware why Magneto had followed him with his little crew. He didn't want to leave someone with his power out of his sight.

"Stay here. I can't be seen with you. I don't need this façade to be discovered by hanging around with you," he addressed directly to Magneto, "if you absolutely need me, don't come here with your ridiculous outfits."

Magneto was quietly irritated, though he held his forceful, silent demeanor.

"Of course, if you are as supreme as you claim to be, you shouldn't need me. I'm not going to be enrolling in any school, the academic years almost over anyway, just stay out of my way. Agreed?"

It still disturbed most adults Alex met how mature he was, and he could see it reflected in Magneto's eyes.

"Well? If you're not going to do anything, get out!"

He slowly left, eyeing the place.

When the door firmly closed, Alex breathed out quietly and began tossing his possessions back into the duffel bag he had brought them in. He jogged into the bathroom and rinsed out the instant removable dye and put the green contacts back in their case, placing his weapons in all their usual places.

_Whatever Magneto's plans are, they're not benign._

He had no intention of helping the supremacist, and he also had no intention of waiting long enough for whatever motions to be put into movement. His problems—no the world's problems with the Acolytes would be over tonight.

Later that night, various members relaxed into bed, shutting windows and flopping down on couches in the barely furnished rooms.

The darkness outside was slight and twinkling with the dim streetlights and outside animal noises.

Inside the complex, though was Alex Rider, standing casually, as if he had a purpose to complete. He wore perfectly normal clothing that suggested noting but a late night youth heading home.

Alex was aware o his predicament as he climbed the long flights of stairs that would lead to the apartment set aside for the group. He tried to think of his options on how to actually get rid of the terrorists once and for all.

_A) Shoot them quickly and get it over with._

His primary choice, it was what he always did, and it was quick and 99% of the time meant an easy kill and an effortless death. But because of Magneto, that was definitely out.

_B)_ _Sneak__in__and__stab__them_

He would most likely be overwhelmed or attacked. As good as he was, he couldn't guarantee a win in a fight against mutants, especially brutal ones such as these people. Besides, it was too much of a mess, left evidence, and left the people a chance to live, if with much suffering.

Alex shuddered smally. If someone had to die, they shouldn't suffer.

_C) Let them live._

Absolutely not. They were murderers, at least the loyalist of the followers, and they were his connection to the x-men. He didn't want his name to be mixed up with a bunch of criminals. He would be defined by his own actions.

_D) Control them._

It would make his goal a lot easier, though he hated it.

He ran his thoughts through his head once more, making sure they wouldn't fail him.

Finally, he reached the destined flight, and took a deep breath. He was ready to go.

Very quietly, and politely, he knocked on the door and fled, running back down the hall he had come down.

Without seeing who it was he had taken, he flung his thread of control over the person to open the door. In his mind's eye, he had him close the door and walk into the house, leaving the door unlocked. When he was certain no one was in the main hall, he snuck in and closed the door, hand out in front of him. His 'marionette' was to the right, into the narrow hallway that led to the supposed kitchen. Alex sprinted lightly forward, handheld out, tense in front of him.

The next person he encountered was immediately knocked out (killed?) with a sharp jab to his neck. He fell like a sack of meat dropped hastily to the floor. Alex stuck his index finger out at him, and slowly animated the unconscious body, sending him ahead of him, so that whoever was in the bedrooms would not be drawn to Alex entering.

He only had to kill Magneto, but he would use the rest to help take down the Xavier institute.

One by one, each of the Acolytes fell to Alex, and he had the all converge in the sitting room. There were only two he had yet to find in the apartment, Magneto and Mystique. He had to avoid a fight; good as he was, he doubted he could take down an expert that was bigger, faster, and stronger than him one handed. Half of his attention was heavily focused on keeping the strings under control.

He pushed a creaky bedroom door open, and moved on when he saw it was empty, though barely lived-in. On the second room, he was lucky. Alex pushed the door open quickly, and shot the figure by the wardrobe that could only be Mystique. He closed his eyes and didn't stick around to see the blood begin to pool underneath the body. She wouldn't have been much use to him anyway.

Magneto had to be in the last room, at the end of the hallway. Alex burst in, and immediately ducked at the large projectile that what thrown at him carelessly. He slipped out a short thin blade, careful not to let Magneto see it.

Alex dove across the room into Magneto, throwing both of them to the ground, Alex scrambling around on top, and Magneto flailing around on the bottom. Alex drove his elbow deep into Magneto's face and kicked off his breastplate, burying the knife deep into the mutant's chest.

Slowly, the man underneath stopped resisting, bright red blood blooming through his shirt and soaking Alex's clothes. Alex, exhausted at holding the strong man down, however short it had been, collapsed over the body, letting the blood soak his shirt and pants, staining his hands and his face. Breathing heavily he stood and looked down at the cadaver beneath him. It's eyes were staring.

Alex couldn't hold back the sob that burst out.

Two people were dead because of him, and he hadn't even killed his target yet.

Hands twitching, moving the thread and the people it controlled, left, blood dripping everywhere, dragging his feet so as not to leave footprints. The Acolytes followed, zombie-like, behind.

_Charles__Xavier,_ Alex thought maniacally,_I__know__I__can__kill__you__now._

Xavier was occupying himself on the supercomputer in the lower labs when one of the students burst in.

"Professor! Enemy spotted!"

He quickly tuned into the cameras outside the estate, but they showed nothing but fuzz.

"Take me outside," he ordered briskly. It was quite unusual for the Acolytes to attack so suddenly, and obviously too.

Outside was chaos. Long streams of bright lights flew through the air, heat and cold were clashing merely a few feet apart. It took more than a moment for Xavier to realize that the people his students were currently battling should have fallen long ago. Most were out of it, and dead looking, with glazed eyes that looked around and swirled in their heads.

By the dozens, after about a few hours of consistent fighting—as if the villains couldn't stop fighting, the kids from the institution began falling, and losing, exhausted by constant use of their powers for an elongated period of time, or just from plain old violence.

And then, they all dropped, and a certain person Xavier was sure he would never see again, drenched to the bone in sticky blood, stepped assuredly from the bushes, a wild look in his eyes.

"Alex Rider," the professor said suspiciously.

The adolescent said nothing in response. Then, he opened his mouth, croaked out a sound, and began hoarsely.

"Charles Xavier, my most difficult Target yet. You made me kill more than I had to. You—" he pointed around him, "did this. You and the entire fucking mutant race!" The adolescent choked on his words and steeled his eyes.

"It's not my doing," Xavier began, "it's yours. You who decided to kill. This is your fault. Not mine."

"Shut up." Alex said coldly. "It's neither of ours. But now I've gotten you and your cronies out of the way… I can just get this over with."

Xavier held his hands up in resignation. "Fine… but one thing before you kill me Alex… why do you want to kill me?"

Alex barked out a maniacal spurt of laughter. "Why? I don't really know. Not for the money… not because I like it… I suppose it's because I can't not kill you."

"Alex… stop this… you –"

"Enough."

Xavier looked up, and he saw the cold steely emotion behind the dark gaze in the young face that was Alex Rider.

The adolescent took a deep, slightly shaky breath, and walked forward, until he was nose to nose with the great Professor Charles Xavier.

"You hold too much power. Anyone with too much power can corrupt, even if it's not himself in particular that is being corrupted."

"What?"

"You ask me why I want to kill you. I've decided to tell you. Any one man with the power you hold can destroy many other that don't deserve it. Or aren't even aware they are being destroyed."

Xavier leaned back in is chair.

"Explain."

"Take a look at me. Tell me honestly."

Xavier looked up and down at the blood encrusted, undisturbed boy in front of him.

"You look like hell."

"I am in hell. That's why I have to make sure I'm not going end up like you. And if I do, I'll destroy myself."

Xavier looked down calmly.

"Very well. Do it if you must."

**Right… feeling very dissatisfied with my mediocre writing. Is it okay, because if it's terrible, I'm really sorry, I'm bad with scenes like this. **

**Has fanfiction been deleting spaces between words when they are in italic or bold? I've been reading over my works the other day, and I noticed a lot of the spaces just vanished again, even after I wasted three freakin' hours putting them back in and re-uploading the chapter. So if any spaces are missing, thus making the crappy chapters even more difficult to understand, please alert me of such a development.**

**Anyway…**

**If my chapters are getting shorter, and this displeases you, join me in cussing out my little fairy INSPIRATION! who's being a bitch because I was mean to her and didn't sleep facing the wall, her area of habitation. I'm sorry.**

**I also apologize for the rather abrupt ending of this chapter, but it's been a month since I last updated this… *ashamed of making her readers wait***

***Sigh***

**YellowWoman is currently on the Brink of:**

**I think I failed algebra for this marking period. Or at least got a C. **

**Writing makes my day brighter, even if it's not The Realm of Oblivion.**

**YellowWoman, out for tonight!**

**Completed 10:43, eastern, 11/20/11 **


	5. Chapter 5

**!**

**Oh! I'm so happy right now, I decided to get to typing this! INSPIRATION! stopped being mean to me, gave me inspiration for the Realm of Oblivion, this crossover, and my Nurarihyon no Mago fic! She even decided to be so nice as to place a little plot bunny for the hundred themes challenge that I have taken on with Holy Perkele Romano for Hetalia, in fact, I started writing one or two. I didn't fail Algebra, in fact I got a 90! Thank you lord for the multiple homework he gives and I do to make up for my suck ass test scores! I'll cut this author rambling short just cause I'm so happy! Straight A's this semester, hell yeah!**

Alex's hand was shaking, and he couldn't understand why. The only person, he ever had hesitated to kill was Blunt, him and his cool pale face…

Shaking his head, Alex tried to remove the thoughts from his mind.

_Destroy my Target, get this over with…_

He closed his eyes, tightened his hands, prepared to pull the trigger on the tiny hand gun he held…

And an unimaginable pain threw itself at his head.

"Auuuuuggggghhh1"

He let out a long scream and unwillingly dropped to his knees, as what felt like repeated battering rams slammed itself into his head. Memories he'd rather have long forgotten drawn far out from his mind and replayed themselves before him.

_Xavier,_ he thought, perhaps screamed , before his memories took over.

Xavier stared in horror as the boy that was so prepared to kill him dropped to his, screaming gutturally and clutching his head as he sent the psychic waves over him, something that should have knocked him out, and resurfaced memories to disorient him in hopes of escape. He had never expected whatever resurfaced to be able to torture the teen so badly he was left incapacitated, trapped within what ever was locked in that head. Rider sharply arched his back and let loose a shriek that hardly seemed human, or even animalistic.

Rolling his chair forward, he placed his fingers against Alex's forehead and entered his mind, forcing calm, and attempting to erase whatever was torturing the boy so, it was invisible to him, as if he was stopped.

"Get…"

At the mutter through clenched jaws, he stopped.

"Get… out…"

Xavier ignored him, resuming his work. "I'm only trying to help Alex, you'd be much better off—"

"Get out!"

And Xavier was forcefully pushed from the impenetrable mind he had previously been inside. From what little he had managed to see, from the torture chamber and the glimpse of pain he had felt, he could tell it wasn't pretty.

Suddenly, the upper half of his body went numb, and he could feel himself doing something he hadn't been able to do in years. He stood up.

"I deserved that," Alex said shakily, "I deserve nothing less, but I don't need you doing it for me." He licked his lips, and twitched his outstretched hand, forcing the professor, to step towards him evenly and smoothly.

"What are you doing to me?' Xavier asked, a small sliver of fear crossing over his face as he looked into the slightly manic eyes of the boy.

"I assumed you knew. Aren't you acclaimed, aren't you an expert on this sirt of stuff, on figuring out other people?"

Xavier said nothing.

"This is physical control. What's the point in being able to control a mind, if once it breaks, it doesn't obey? Your body doesn't obey you anymore, it obeys me, and I can push beyond it's physical capabilities—in your case, your handicap."

Alex stood up, picking up his small gun again. "Why didn't you just die the first time? Then we could've avoided this whole mess."

Xavier closed his eyes and for the split second he was alive—listened to the _whoosh_ of the silenced bullet as it embedded itself deep in his skull.

Thus ended the life of the highly esteemed, respected, overly-influential, Professor Charles Xavier.

Alex watched, dazed as the effect s of the mental blasts took place. He was conscious long enough to see his last victim fall.

Loud sharp sirens in the far distance and the fuzzy light of the sun on his face in the front of the Xavier Institute woke him, and he shot up, dizzying himself and falling back down. His clothes crunched, dry and hard with Magneto's blood, as did his hair, so matted and stiff with the blood not his own it was hardly blond. Half awake, he became aware of someone standing over him, and was surprised to find not one but several people standing—should it be called that, they were so badly injured, - above him. Looking ot his left, he saw Xavier's body lying lifeless on the round, a huge pool of dried blood around his head, suddenly knew what this was about. He had killed their professor, their precious enigma, and they were ready to kill him for it.

He turned his eyes on the girl closest to his left, and he could see spots of red hair still on her burned and nearly bald scalp. Jean Grey. Just his luck that she had survived

"Just do it. Please, get whatever you want to do with me over with. I'm done. I'm done, and I can't take it anymore."

He closed his eyes. He didn't want to look at the poor fools that had allowed themselves to be manipulated by the telepath time and time again. He didn't want to look at those that had been caught in the cross fire of his attack on Xavier. As hard as he tried to, as much as he wanted to, he couldn't be the cold heartless person the world believed he was.

_Just__kill__me,_ he thought,_so__I__don__'__t__have__to__do__it__myself._

"Just leave him," A voice said, he didn't bother to identify it, "he's a murderer, right? The police can deal with him."

His head so bad, but he managed to move his arm sluggishly and choke out a few words.

"No, please no."

He found himself ignored as he was kicked in his stomach, and he coughed up blood. Whoever had done it had done it hard and mercilessly, even though he was unarmed and practically helpless.

_I__'__ll__die,_ he thought,_but__not__kicked__like__a__load__of__shit__and__left__to__die.__Not__used__…_

Despite the immediate pain that reverberated through his head and down the rst of his body, he launched himself at the nearest person and started hitting wildly. After he had been abandoned by MI6, and tortured by Scorpia, he swore to kill whoever kicked him like that again.

With an inane inhuman shriek, he threw wild puches, head spinning painfully, until he felt warm liquid flying in the air. He puhed himself up and tore after another person, killing whoever was in the band that had managed top rise again, until he was surrounded by a ring of bodies, torn up and bloody, stiff and unmoving. Just like the day he had broken out, like the day he had killed in cold blood for the first time.

Unable to stop the wave of memories that had been unleashed, he fell to the round, and discovered, he didn't want to escape. What was left for him?

When the first policeman arrived at the scene, he was horrified.

Adults and teens alike lay spread out, all injured, dead, or unconsious (hopefully) across the courtyard where he had received an anonymous call. Only one person seemed to be anywhere near able to speak, and he was drenched from head to toe in blood, soaked more than anyone else on the scene. And the first thing he did was turn his head and grin pitifully at him.

_Damn,_ he thought,_this__kid__'__s__lost__it._

When he went over to ask exactly what had happened, avoiding touching him, the teen had stared at him blankly, than lowered him head, introducing himself as Alex Rider.

The man had went cold, hesitantly picking up his radio and calling for backup.

When a large row of cars had shown, the bloodied boy was held at gunpoint, and handcuffed before hastily being shoved in an ambulance, where he immediately sedated.

He was kept under heavy sedation all through his deportation from the U.S. back to Britain, until he was brought to a psychiatrist, who almost immediately deemed him clinically insane. The boy creeped her out, with his dead, mature eyes and hoarse voice, and the numerous scars that were visible all over his neck. He was held in a tight straightjacket, ad refused to drop his head, staring her straight in the eyes with a hard type of bitterness she had yet to see in a tortured soldier, nonetheless a child barely sixteen.

The moment he was left alone in a room, they came back to find him hanging from the ceiling, twisting and kicking his legs in the natural resistance that would only strangle him faster. He had put up a good fight when hey tried to take him down, but eventually he was sedated again, this time tied ddown to the bed, andkept secured in a straightjacket and shipped off to a mental institution, at least until he was old enough to be shipped off to a prison.

Alex hated the people that watched him through the glass, and he hated the man who had landed him here more than he hated any of his Targets. They couldn't giver him just one thing he could've enjoyed—they couldn't let him stop himself.

They disgraced him and tied him up in pale rooms, a numb woman marching in three times a day to check up on him, with pitying expressions on their faces as they attempted to make small talk. Eventually, when the doctors realized he wasn't going to attempt suicide again, he was let out of the straightjacket and given a safe room where they could keep him under proper surveillance. At least, for the first six hours of the day.

**Oh, my god. I think I just finished this story.**

**Believe me, I had absolutely no idea where the hell I was going with this one when I first got this idea. I was just making it up as I went along. **

**And I just had Alex crack, just for the hell of it. Well, not for the hell of it, but yeah. When I started writing this, I had the beginning, and how he killed Xavier in my mind, the rest was just ad-libbing and going with the flow. This story is long as hell, seven chapters and more than 15k words. I'm surprised.**

**I'm so sorry if I disappointed you. If I can kiss up to INSPIRATION!, get absolutely and completely absorbed in Alex Rider again (I can tell I will have absolutely no interesting books over Christmas Break, so I'll just vegetate and immerse myself in Gone and Alex Rider again), maybe rewatch a couple of X-men episodes, I just might be able to write a continuation. That is, if you want me too. If you're okay, fine with me. But personally, I myself feel more than a little disappointed with myself (1k+ words for this chapter? What the fuck is wrong with me?).**

** So I'm really sorry guys, if you don't like it, and I gave you absolutely no warning of the end in sight, but he couldn't keep chasing forever. Any ideas are welcome, as are criticism for my awful ending. Flames are not welcome, however, anger is. I don't mind you hating on me for ending it like this. If you have any suggestions, feel free to tell me how you think this story would have ended.**

**YellowWoman is currently on the Brink of:**

**Not anything. I just feel kind of sad, because I enjoyed writing this. And actually, really, really angry, because I'm afraid the ending wasn't as good as I hoped it would end up.**

**YellowWomanontheBrink, out for the night.**

**Completed story: 4:16 pm, Eastern, December 2, 2011.**


	6. Message!

**Dear readers,**

**Hello to you all, a year after I have completed this story. It could have been so much better right? Remember when I said that I might write a sequel? **

**Guess what?**

**I'm not!**

**Because in my personal opinion, I totally fucked this story up. So I thought about it, and I have decided to rewrite it. ^_^**

**It's called "Marionette" and you can go to it be either A) Going to the crossover section for Alex Rider and X-Men: Evolution (because there are only three fanfics) B) Going to my profile, or C)...search? Yeah, there really is no option C.**

**Thanks for reading this story, or alerting, or faving, or whatever you did that made you come across this message. XD Hope that you enjoy checking out the rewrite!**

**With sincere thanks to you all,**

**YellowWomanontheBrink**

**Feb.6.2013 **


End file.
